Happy Holidays
by Fireeflower
Summary: Kagome quiso morir en ese momento. ¿Qué iba hacer con un hanyô ebrio en Navidad? "— Hey, Kagome ¿y si follamos mientras el resto ve los fuegos artificiales?—preguntó Inuyasha, su tono de seductor era un fiasco. Sí, Kagome quería morir. Reto que participa en "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


¡Estamos de pachanga! (?) En el foro Siéntate, por lo tanto nuestras queridas moderadoras me pusieron a escribir cruel y vilmente. ¡Si! Las culpo maldita,s pero las amo con todo mi ser.

Va dedicado a las chicas del foro: **Morgan, Ari, Hayden, Onmi, Ice, Agatha** y mi sensual beta **Bruxi.**

Las amo a joder chicas, gracias por toda su amistad ¡Y viva el Ron!

Sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Happy Holidays._

¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el cielo en forma de súplica.

Había deseado este día con ansias, de verdad que sí.

Pero el jodido destino quería arruinar sus planes, otra vez. ¿Qué iba hacer con un Inuyasha ebrio en Navidad? Su ilusión era ver los juegos artificiales con él y darle el obsequio que había hecho con esmero. ¡Pero no! Tenía que competir con su abuelo, a ver quién bebía más.

¿Por qué había sucedido esto?

¿Y desde cuando su abuelo tomaba?

Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué en un festival hacían esas cosas? Quería morir…

—Hija, tal vez debas llevar a Inuyasha a dar un paseo ¿no crees?—Kagome parpadeó dos veces cuando miró la expresión de su madre. Podía notarse a simple vista la tensión de Naomi mientras señalaba con un ademán de cabeza a su abuelo, acurrucado contra la pared llorando. No había aceptado su derrota.

—¡Ja! Te lo dije, anciano—La voz de Inuyasha sonaba completamente escandalosa. Volteó a ver al hanyo, quien ahora estaba por terminar otra copa y la aventaba atrás suyo, las mejillas sonrosadas del chico denotaban su estado—. Yo soy más resistente que…—eructó para luego coger otra y servirse de lo que quedaba de sake—…cualquier humano—Levantó su vaso en señal de victoria, para luego dar un trago acabando así el legendario licor de la familia Higurashi. Kagome enrojeció de vergüenza cuando las personas que caminaban a un lado suyo, miraban al pobre hibrido que se tambaleaba.

—Kagome, tal vez…—Su madre insistía, a pesar de tener su semblante amable, una ceja arqueada adornaba su rostro. La chica asintió y tomó el brazo de su compañero.

—Hey, Inuyasha—llamó despacio, jalando suavemente el brazo de él. Inuyasha volteó extrañado, juntó ambas cejas para luego entrecerrar sus ojos—. Hay que irnos.

—No—dijo moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza—. No hasta que tu abuelo diga que soy más resistente que cualquier cosa—Señaló con firmeza a un lado; Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza— ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se fue tu abuelo?

—Está enfrente de ti—dijo a regañadientes mientras intentaba alejarlo de aquel puesto.

—Jodido anciano, se mueve más rápido que…— No terminó la frase, calló al ver a Kagome sonrosada, quien lo tiraba del hombro. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar junto a ella, volteó despacio encontrándose con aquel anciano ahora con un rio de lágrimas, lamentando la escasez de alcohol. Claro, se había acabado absolutamente el sake de la familia, pero sonrió satisfecho. ¿Qué Inuyasha no podía aguantar el licor? Idioteces. Volvió su vista al frente, se rascó la cabeza un tanto molesto, ahora todo comenzaba darle vueltas, incluso chocaba con el hombro de Kagome y el de otras personas (con las que Kagome tuvo que disculparse).

La chica se sentía completamente avergonzada y casi traumada ¿qué haría ahora con él? Su plan de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales se había ido literalmente a la mierda. Dejó escapar un suspiro acomodándose un mechón de cabello, cuando alzó su castaña mirada se encontró con los ojos de su compañero, el rostro sonrojado de él hacía que su corazón se agitase.

—Inuyasha…—musitó entre cortadamente, era extraño tener una cercanía tan estrecha con él. Casi podía tocar su nariz, ella quiso retroceder pero él le tomó un mechón de cabello y lo olió.

¿Pero qué…?

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó totalmente roja.

—Hueles bien, Kagome—Ella retrocedía y él avanzaba. Kagome tragó duro mirando por todos lados ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer?—. Siempre me ha gustado como hueles—Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado al verla completamente vulnerable, no sabía el por qué pero se sentía orgulloso de verla así, tan sonrojada, tan tímida…tan nerviosa.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Estás ebrio—La azabache negó con la cabeza completamente roja. Veía por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que caminaban alrededor y se los quedaba mirando. No era muy dada a llamar a tención pero con Inuyasha… Todo se quedó en blanco cuando se paró a un lado de ella, la tomó por la cintura suavemente; respingó la mujer cuando sintió la calidez de él en su espalda, tocó que se movía y se dio cuenta que empezaba a temblar como una gelatina. El aliento a alcohol chocó contra su mejilla. Tragó duro al ver la mirada tan hipnotizante de él, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan…revelador.

—¿Y qué si estoy borracho?—Kagome palideció al instante, el aliento del hanyo acariciaba su oído. Inuyasha apretó su agarre, podía notar los nerviosismos de ella y como todo buen macho lo seducía esa reacción. Kagome quiso hablar pero su boca se secó, antes de que sucediera otra cosa la soltó, dejando a una Kagome perpleja, elevó su rostro y empezó a olfatear el aire.

—Inu…

—Huele a pólvora—Su voz cambió de repente, tensó la mandíbula e instintivamente colocó una mano a su fiel espada—. Demasiada pólvora.

—Es por los fuegos artificiales—contestó la azabache, alejándose de él lo más pronto posible, temia que si no se alejaba se aferraría a él para rogarle que la abrazara de nuevo.

Putas hormonas.

—¡Feh!—exclamó, guardando su fiel espada y mirando a la mujer. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no mirar el rostro del chico—. ¿Querías verlos, no es cierto?—ella asintió levemente, Inuyasha sonrió para sí y tomando otra vez por la cintura dio un salto sin importale a las personas que estaban a su alrededor—. Mierda—masculló, cuando cayó de rodillas en un techo—. Puto techo, me evita.

—Aún sigues borracho—comentó la sacerdotisa colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Mira Kagome! ¡Esas personas son estúpidas hormigas!—gritó mientras reía y señalaba la multitud de abajo. La chica tuvo que sentarlo para que se calmara.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes.

Inuyasha se rascó su oreja izquierda, miraba de reojo a la azabache que se notaba tensa. No sabía por qué pero tenía deseos, deseos que muy pocas veces dejaba salir. La veía ahí, sentada con el cabello totalmente esparcido por la espalda. Imaginaba que podía acariciarlo con sus manos, jalándolo para besar su nuca y el cuello. Se relamió los labios notando su ansiedad, el instinto animal lo reclamaba.

—Kagome—Su voz sonó aterciopleada, calmada, esperaba seducirla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si follamos mientras el resto ve los fuegos artificiales?—La chica encrespó los dedos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo!?—gritó histérica.

—Creo que sería genial hacerlo ¿No crees que es un buen regalo de esa tal "navidad"?—Kagome retrocedió, mirando de reojo al hibrido. Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos febriles, con ese brillo que muy pocas veces tenía y de la nada sonrió, comenzó acercarse, acechándola.

— Inuyasha…—Quiso sentarlo, en verdad deseaba sentarlo pero…

—_Shh_…—El aliento a alcohol llego en las narices de la Kagome y tragó duro—. Solo no hables Kagome—Inuyasha acariciaba la mejilla femenina, despacio, con cautela disfrutando la suavidad—. Quisiera decirte que eres hermosa, que no puedo contenerme cuando estoy cerca tuyo—Kagome se ruborizó tratando de apartar la vista de él pero no podía, no…Sí podía pero no quería, el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha la llamaban, su aliento comenzaban a atraerla, le seducía. Dejó de respirar cuando el pulgar de él le acarició el mentón—. Quisiera decirte que yo…—se acercó casi rozando sus narices. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos despacio, despidiendo la imagen de una Kagome totalmente sonrosada, cuando un malestar le toco en su garganta—¡Ack!

Vomitó.

Y Kagome tuvo un hermoso estampado en su blusa, de un color amarillento con olor a Sake y una mezcla de sushi.

Comenzó a temblar conteniendo la ira, su rostro enrojeció y sus puños se entrecerraron ¿Quería tener un buen recuerdo navideño? No, el mundo conspiraba contra de ella. Miró con rabia al hanyo, que se recuperaba. Juró en ese momento que si Inuyasha decía o hacia otra cosa, él no iba a vivir.

Y nuestro querido héroe tuvo que abrir su boca.

—Entonces, Kagome—Se limpió la boca con la túnica que portaba— ¿Lo hacemos o no?

Y Kagome explotó.

¿Feliz navidad? ¡Ja! No lo creo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuenta la leyenda que en una noche unas malvadas chicas me sedujeron para crear este reto. Quería dormir temprano y me presionaron, motivándome y peleándose por un número (65) así que gracias a ellas se hizo este bastardín C:

**Hayden, Onmyuji **¡Gracias!

Y quienes quieran comentar...¡Comenten! o.ó Por que si me dejan en sus favoritos sin ningún review es como manosearme y salir corriendo ¡Haganse responsables! Pervertidos xD


End file.
